


Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

by stoveek (stapphles)



Series: The Space Between Us [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/stoveek
Summary: Prompt: College Sara and school library assistant Kara





	Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dash_El](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_El/gifts).



> Title from Backstreet Boys' Unbreakable album.

“Hey beautiful, can you help me with something?”

Kara looks up from her desk into piercing blue eyes. Normally she would be put off by patrons jonesing for a hookup with the librarian - she is working at a college afterall - but the woman on the other side of the desk didn’t appear to have any ulterior motives.

Kara smiled up at her, “Of course. The name is Kara, by the way. What can I help you with, Miss…?”

“Lance. Sara Lance,” Sara nodded down at the stack of books she was holding. “Do you have any media? All I could find were history textbooks.”

Kara adjusts her glasses and clacks away at the keyboard. “Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

Sara hums, “I’m writing my thesis on espionage. Comparing Japanese shinobi to the modern American spies. The latter part I’ve got tons of research on, but I’m short on the elusive black-cladded ninjas.” 

Kara’s curiosity is piqued as she types in the search parameters. Her sister is actually a secret government agent for an off-the-books faction in extranormal investigations. Her so-called “civilian cover” is working for the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Kara only found out when she used her powers to save Alex from becoming a casualty of a transatlantic flight and found herself on the Department of Extranormal Operations’ radar.

Kara wonders just what kind of information Sara’s found on American spies when the publically known Central Intelligence Agency operates on foreign soil with all missions classified.

“It looks like we have some video documentaries on the Muromachi period,” she leads Sara through the aisles. “I thought ninjas were just a legend?”

Sara smirks, “I’ll send you an invitation to my thesis defense.” 

Kara laughs as she retrieves the items and hands them off to Sara, “Well, good luck on your thesis paper.”

Sara gives Kara a two finger salute in thanks and takes her leave.

 _'If aliens exist, so can ninjas,'_ Kara rolls her eyes at herself as she heads back to her desk, groaning internally at the long line of students waiting for assistance.

\----

Later that night Kara returns home to the apartment she shares with her sister.

“Hey Kar, how was your day?” Alex passes Kara a box of lo mein as she flops onto the couch beside her.

“Who knew working in a library would be so exhausting? All I wanted to do was read and learn more about Earth, but instead I have to fend off horny adolescents who either want to hook up with me, or hook up with other people in the stacks.”

Alex laughs, “Humans are a different breed.”

Kara grumbles an assent as she shovels noodles into her mouth. “Oh, there was this one girl though.”

Alex gives her a look that says ‘ _go on_.’

“She’s writing her thesis paper on espionage. Something about feudal Japan versus modern day spies.”

Alex raises her brow, “What a strange thesis choice. Then again, I pursued an MD and PhD simultaneously at Stanford while binging on alcohol as a crutch, so I can’t criticize other people’s life choices.”

A siren wails outside and Alex glances at her phone as it lights up with a message.

“You have an alert for the college?”

Alex swips her phone off the coffee table, “I worry about you.”

Kara softens and places her hand on Alex’s arm, “I know. But I can take care of myself. Besides, I’m receiving expert guidance from the best. No spy can outdo Special Agent Doctor Alex Danvers.” 

Alex grimaces, “Just Alex Danvers is fine. C’mon, let’s see how many poor kids are desperate enough to hit a college pub.”

\----

Sara pores through the materials she checked out at the library today over a few pints. She’s made herself a semi-permanent fixture every night in a corner booth of the school pub. She does her best work here. She keeps trouble out of the bar and the owner slashes her tab in return. It’s only because she has headphones on and completely engrossed in the documentary Kara gave her that she misses the group of boys entering the pub. When a broken bottle smashes onto the tabletop, Sara jumps in surprise and yanks the headphones off her head with a loud expletive.

“Really? A stick up at a bar? How much do you think this place makes? It’s called The Watering Hole for a reason.”

The thug closest to her points his gun at her and waves for her to get out of the booth. Sara begrudgingly puts her hands up and shimmies her way out.

Suddenly, the bar doors splinter open and the two thugs at the entrance are swept up by a red and blue blur. Someone starts firing, and in the chaos, Sara takes out the man beside her and slides over the bartop and drops down the other side. 

“Sara, get the fuck outta here, you know you’re not supposed to be behind the bar!” The barkeep shouts at her, ducking as bullets fly and glass shatters above him.

“Just came to get this,” Sara reaches under one of the shelves under the bar rail and pulls out a pair of metal batons.

“You brought sticks to a gunfight?” 

“Shut up, Randy, and stay put.” 

Sara rolls out from behind the bar and swings at the legs of the closest guy. She hits him over the head and he’s out cold even before she snaps her batons together to make a bo-staff. She deflects some bullets as she clears her side of the bar.

In less than three minutes the offenders are down for the count. Sara takes a defensive position as she feels a whoosh of air around her. A few thuds and loud groans draws her attention. The red-blue blur picked up the assailants and heaped them together at the other end of the bar, a heavy rope secured around them.

A woman in a suit walks into the bar with a stopwatch, “Six minutes and ten seconds.”

“There were hostages I had to get out first!”

Sara looks around bewildered. The pub is empty, even of Randy.

“You can do better, Supergirl.”

Sara swings her staff onto her shoulder, “You’re welcome for the assist, Supergirl.”

The red-blue blur by the name of Supergirl spins around and her eyes widen. She goes to reach for her face but redirects her hand to brush through her hair instead.

“Oh, um. Yes, thank you.”

The other woman walks up to Sara and flashes a badge. 

“Agent Danvers, FBI. What’s your name?”

Sara looks her up and down as she twirls her staff and tucks it under her arm. 

“Sara Lance. Are you going to wipe my memory a la Men In Black?”

“No! I mean, no, Alex - ah, Agent Danvers isn’t going to wipe your memory.”

Sara tilts her head and peers over Alex’s shoulder at Supergirl. After a moment she collapses her bo staff and tucks the batons into the waistband of her pants and begins to pack up her things still sitting out on the table. 

Alex swipes the open textbook Sara pored over earlier, ‘ _Shoguns and Shinobi_.’ She sends a look to Supergirl who slowly rocks onto the balls of her feet. Alex turns back to Sara.

“Is this where you learned how to fight?”

Sara snorts, “If it were that easy, I’d have at least three PhDs by now.” 

She picks up her schoolbag and drains the last of her beer before leaving, “Tell Randy this one’s on him.”

Alex holds up the book, “Don’t you need this?”

“Nah.”

Sara throws a wink over her shoulder as she exits the pub through the blown out doors, “I'll drop by the library tomorrow to return the rest of the materials, Kara.”

She chuckles when she hears Supergirl spluttering. Sara pulls out her phone and Googles the campus library hours on her walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt kinda got away from me. May turn into a multi-chapter mini-fic in the future, but for now I'm leaving it as a one-shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
